1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to apparatuses and, particularly, to an apparatus capable of cleaning a source material to be used in a physical deposition process.
2. Description of Related Art
The Electron Beam Evaporation (also know as e-beam evaporation) process falls into a larger category of Micro-Electro-Mechanical Systems (MEMS) processes. In the evaporation process, a block of the material (source) to be deposited is heated to the point where it starts to boil and evaporate. Then it is allowed to condense on the substrate that you want to coat. This process takes place inside a vacuum chamber, enabling the molecules to evaporate freely in the chamber, where they then condense on all surfaces. For e-beam evaporation, an electron beam is used to heat the source material and cause evaporation. In preparing for the process of electron beam evaporation, some contaminants may get on the source material, which can be transferred to the surface of the substrate during deposition.
Therefore, an apparatus that can remove contaminants from the surface of a source material is desired to overcome the above-described deficiencies.